turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Template talk:Republican Presidential Tickets
Shouldn't this be red? Turtle Fan (talk) 01:15, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :It's a political template, so not necessarily. The light blue is dreary, but I really think we should save color coding for the stories. TR (talk) 01:18, November 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Well all right. I saw the Democratic template was blue (the same pale blue that Wikipedia uses for Democrats, if I recall) and assumed it was a party color. ::What about listing years next to the tickets? Turtle Fan (talk) 02:41, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Looks good. Trying to decide if we should incorporate Fremont as the Radical Republican in GotS and Landon as the Isolationist Repub in TWPE, or should we do some sort of third party catchall for the Socialists in 191, Fremont, McClellan, Landon, etc. TR (talk) 05:17, November 4, 2015 (UTC) It does look better that way. The only complaint I would have is the way the format changes for the story sections but I can't think of any way around it. The new OTL format would make it too disjoint and/or long for that. ML4E (talk) 19:26, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :I may yet play with that. It was much too late by the time I finished to want to keep going, but today is another day. Turtle Fan (talk) 19:57, November 17, 2015 (UTC) ::I think the change between the OTL and the story is a a coding issue. TR (talk) 20:11, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Pence Mike Pence is misnamed in the list.JonathanMarkoff (talk) 10:03, January 21, 2017 (UTC) :As someone who has legitimized alt right fascism, I think that's the least of his worries. Turtle Fan (talk) 17:59, January 21, 2017 (UTC) Radical and Isolationist Republican Tickets We all know what happened in The Guns of the South when the Radical Republicans choose John C. Fremont as their candidate with Andrew Johnson as his running mate in 1864. We also know about the time in The War That Came Early when Alf Landon was supported by the Isolationist wing of the GOP to run against Wendell Willkie in 1940. Should we add them to the list or should we add an Independent/Third Party run template instead? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:30, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :It looks like something about what I just wrote was mentioned above years ago, but nothing ever got done about it. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 19:35, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::They aren't the mainstream GOP candidates, so they don't belong here. I don't think we have enough to justify a nebulous Independent template--it would be Fremont, Landon, McClellan, and that's it. TR (talk) 19:39, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::I agree, Turtle Fan (talk) 02:12, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::::Damn! Oh well, it was worth a shot asking. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 21:55, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :::::Of course, 24 hours later, it occurs to me that we have enough OTL Third-Party nominees that a template could be sustainable. Let me play with it. TR (talk) 04:29, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ::::::If there were a relationship among the various third parties I would think that worth doing, but as a catch-all? Turtle Fan (talk) 06:44, February 14, 2020 (UTC) :::::If we didn't have so many, I'd let it be, but we really do have some odd ball ones. Theodore Roosevelt, Robert M. La Follette and Henry Wallace were nominated by various versions of the Progressive Party, then we have the weirdness with John Breckinridge and the Southern Dems in 1860, the more official Dixiecrat with Strom Thurmond, random ones like Benjamin Butler as a Greenback nominee. I'll create a fake one in a blog, and see how it looks. TR (talk) 19:20, February 14, 2020 (UTC) ::::::After I wrote that I started brainstorming, and you're right, there are a lot. In addition to the ones you named, I also thought of John Bell and Gary Johnson. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:12, February 14, 2020 (UTC)